Dominus Trinus
"Dominus Trinus" is a spell located at the front of the Book of Shadows, after the woodcut of the three witches. History Invoking the Charmed Ones In 1998, six months after the death of their grandmother, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were reunited in their family house, the Halliwell manor. Phoebe had left to New York to find her father and to find herself along the way. When she returned, she and her older sister, Piper, played around with a Spirit Board that belonged to their mother Patty. Phoebe was known for pushing the pointer, but on the night that she returned, she didn't. The pointer moved on its own and spelled out ATTIC. Their older sister, Prue, believed it was just Phoebe playing with Piper, but Piper had seen the pointer move. Phoebe went on to check out the attic, although Prue commanded her not to. Prue wanted to wait for a handyman to break into the attic, since it was sealed off ever since they could remember, but Phoebe insisted. When she tried to open the attic door, she had no luck, but when she turned to leave, the door magically opened and Phoebe went in. She walked through the attic, when a sudden light shined upon an old trunk. She opened the trunk and found an old, dusty book: the Book of Shadows. When she opened the Book, she read out this incantation which caused a blue light to shine from the chandelier and invoke the powers of her and her sisters - The Charmed Ones - as well as their collective power, The Power of Three. Telepathic Communication When Piper becomes trapped in an alternate dimension and Paige becomes stuck in limbo, Phoebe writes a variation of the Dominus Trinus in order to invoke the Power of One to telepathically communicate with them. Appendices Dominus Trinus :Hear now the words of the witches :The secrets we hid in the night :The oldest of Gods are invoked here :The great work of magic is sought :In this night and in this hour :We call upon the Ancient Power :Bring your powers to we sisters three! :We want the power :Give us the power ''The Unaired Pilot Version'' Here now the words of the witches The secrets we hid in the night The oldest of spells are invoked here The great work of magic is sought In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power Bring your powers to we sisters three Embrace the power Unite the power : Notes and Trivia * Dominus (pronounced Dom-e-noose) is Latin for "Masters", Trinus (pronounced Tre-noose) is Latin for "Triple", "Three". The title refers to the three masters; the three Charmed Ones;. * The page was seen again in Witch Trial and Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1, although it was located somewhere in the middle of the Book. * This spell and page are an alternate version to a page and spell used in the Unaired Pilot. * A scan of this page was included in the official Charmed Magazine. * A scan of the alternate version of the page was included in The Sourcebook. However, the actual page does not include the "The Charmed Ones" part or the border. Gallery Pilotdominus.jpg|The first version Dominus trinus vallhalley.jpg|The page seen in Vallhalley of the Dolls Dominus_Trinus.jpg|Scan of the page from the Charmed Magazine 9x01-Spell.jpg|Scan in The Sourcebook. Category:Spells Category:Book of Shadows entries